Love's Labours Lost
by WillowSioui
Summary: KhevaxOC. Kheva's young wife to be is accused of adultery on their wedding night, and is sentenced to death. How will she prove her innocence before time runs out? Rating may change.
1. Lady Annewyn

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Belgariad/Malloreon. I do, however, own the OC and the plot.**

**A/N:**** This is set AFTER the events of the Malloreon, just to say. heehee. BTW: look at this for what the dress she is wearing looks like (without spaces): **

**http :/ 4. bp. blogspot .com /_ bf R3t2 Dp7ro /TK IdwyO o9HI /AA AAA AAA A 3E /z21m dew Gk5 A /s 1600 /00 + purple+ corset+ gown+ 4+ 1000. jpg**

King Kheva leans against the doorframe of the entrance into the Boktor Palace, eating a blood red apple. His cousin brings all of the Kings of the West and their ladies, along with some of their closest friends towards the Palace. As they walk closer, he grows somewhat worried as he sees Kheldar, his cousin, talking with a smile and waving his arms wildly in his direction. Stepping forwards, Kheva places the rest of his nearly-whole apple upon a low stone wall and meets the group halfway, catching the tail-end of Kheldar's conversation.

"And since the marriage is so soon, we're hoping that she runs away. The Lady is _way_ too pretty for this little bloke!" Everyone laughs a little at this, and Kheldar turns around to come face-to-face with Kheva, "Ho, there, cousin! I was just telling them of your wondrous Lady Annewyn." Kheva gives him a half-hearted smile, and shakes his head, leading the way up the stairs towards the Palace. Once they are inside, after a good quarter hour because of King Cho-Hag of Algeria, Kheva steps aside to showcase his future wife. She is sitting upon a stone bench within the inner garden, and there is one thing that everyone can agree with; she is _beautiful_. The woman was young, either in her late teens or her early twenties, and had creamy white skin that was absolutely flawless, stretching over delicate features, high cheekbones and dimpled cheeks. Her auburn hair is artfully placed in an elaborate bun that sits high upon her head, with twisting braids all throughout. There is one ringlet that falls over her shoulder and reaches the top of her dress, which has a beauty all on its own, like another entity entirely.

The dress is a shining and delicate silk of the perfect, rich purple. It is a corset-style about the bodice, and it flows from the hips down to the ground beautifully. There is silver trimming along the hem of the dress and the very top of the corset. The woman has a dove on her right shoulder, and another on an outstretched finger, multiple others flying around the garden around her. When Kheva clears his throat politely, she turns her head to showcase heart-shaped lips and beautiful emerald eyes. She smiles softly and stands up slowly, the dove on her hand flying away, and her other hand lightly brushing the other dove off of her shoulder. She walks towards them, her heeled shoes making soft clicking noises upon the stones of the garden walkway. Kheva slips an arm around the woman's slim waist and holds her close to his side.

"This, my friends, is the Lady Annewyn, my future bride." Annewyn curtsies politely and with a stately grace that sparks jealously in most women, including the Queens C'nedra of Tolnedra and Islena of Cherek. As she stands straight, Kheva holds her close once more. Kheldar looks impishly around, his nose twitching.

"Your young King here is _quite_ the player…he's grabbed hold of the youngest, and most sought-after daughter of the Earl of Kotu! Just a little girl of only nineteen…." Everyone looks at him like he is an imbecile, so he huffs and turns around, pretending to ignore them all with his arms crossed in front of his chest. The rest of them walk through the beautiful inner gardens, Annewyn saying very little, but when she does say something, it has an important meaning behind it. The group of people behind the royal pair very much so approve of her.

**Review, please! It's a little short, but (maybe) a long review or two would very much help…..heehee**

**~R**


	2. A Young King's Despair

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Belgariad/Malloreon. I do, however, own the OC and the plot.**

**A/N:**** This is set AFTER the events of the Malloreon, just to say. heehee.**

Annewyn sits silently at King Kheva's side, watching everybody in turn with an almost scarily intense gaze. A maid walks into the gathering and Annewyn is taken away with a graceful bow, and Kheva smiles at everybody. They all comment on her beauty, but he brushes those comments aside.

"It's her intelligence that made her attractive to me, my friends. She is a truly rare creature…" The doors open once more, and a man walks in. He is rather tall with flowing black robes, short black hair and a carefully trimmed black beard; severe black eyes. He bows once, very low, and continues his way to the young King's side. Kheva allows himself to bend down and speak in hushed tones into his ear, and everybody watches as Kheva's expression grows increasingly angry.

"Mishta!" he snaps, "How dare you accuse Lady Annewyn of such crimes!" The man pales slightly, and then regains his composure, straightening himself up.

"I apologize your Majesty, but there has been irrefutable evidence against the Lady…I know it is hard for you to understand, being young as you are…"

"Get to the point, Mishta; I do not have time to play games with false modesty. Be bold as you must; I need to hear the truth now or I fear you may be sent into exile." Mishta's expression become cold and his posture rigid.

"Then allow me to be as frank as possible, your Majesty. You cannot keep hold of a woman like the Lady Annewyn, she is too wild. You will not be able to keep hold of her without sharing her with half of the Kingdom." His eyes grow angry and there is a fire within them, "Your Lady has been sleeping around, your Majesty, and one of those among the men is a good friend of yours, the spy Kikatain. Ask any of your intelligence, sir, because they will all tell you the same truth." Kheva stares at him for a while with a glare, then looks towards his uncle and opens his mouth to speak; upon seeing his uncle's guilty face, however, Kheva pales and he passes a hand over his face.

"You may leave now, Mishta." He tells the man with a voice that breaks, and Mishta bows his way out of the room. Kheva speaks again when the door has closed, "Why, dear Uncle, have you not told me this sooner…?" Prince Kheldar looks guilty and opens his mouth to say something, but Kheva waves his hand impatiently, his face livid but his eyes full of tears, "Leave! All of you! LEAVE!" he roars, and everybody leaves the young King to his own despair.

**Review, please! This chapter is really short, but I hope that you like it and review long reviews! Love you all!**

**~R**


End file.
